


Touch Me (Like You Mean It)

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Fucking Machines, Incorporeal Sex, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Touch-Starved, Vibrators, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is still an incorporeal Trickster God haunting Tony's mansion and they're both continuing to dance around their feelings for each other. It doesn't mean that Tony isn't going to wake up in the middle of the night and do something about his hard on.





	Touch Me (Like You Mean It)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Despite the Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321961) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Sooo, this is a continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321961/chapters/38349230) ficlet. It was inspired by art and where Loki was a "ghost" but I made him more "stuck as incorporeal" instead. The point is, I found a "ghost sex" tag and someone pointed out that could mean sex toys aaaaand it all spiraled down hill from there. Heh.
> 
>  **I RECOMMEND YOU READ THE FICLET LINKED ABOVE AS THIS STORY CONTINUES FROM THAT FICELT AND THINGS MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE OTHERWISE**.
> 
> But yeah, um. Enjoy?
> 
> Also, thanks to **Slenbee** for reading over this and assuring me it's okay and should be posted. You're a doll. ♥

There were a number of upsides to Loki feeding off the arc reactor and becoming more corporal, one of the main ones was that they could sometimes touch, but there were other more... unusual ones.

Tony had already incorporated in some voice activation technology into the house for Loki. It gave him something to do when Tony was away from the mansion and allowed them to keep in contact too. But this was a whole new level. Loki had taken to playing even more pranks now that he could interact with objects. He’d always been able to levitate things, but now it could last longer and he had greater control.

He said it was like using his ‘seidr’ again. He’d looked so happy about it that Tony had stopped complaining about him moving things around in the lab just to mess with him.

The thing was though, they’d both been running on the unspoken acknowledgement that they were not only attracted to each other, but _interested_ in each other. There were feelings involved, and it was why the first thing they’d done when they could touch was hold hands. 

They hadn’t even kissed, one of them was basically an _apparition_ and yet the sexual tension was thick in the air.

Tony didn’t know if disembodied trickster gods could get horny. He’d never asked. But _Tony_ got hard, a lot. 

He usually handled it in the shower, but when he woke up in the middle of the night sporting a boner and thinking about how much he wanted Loki to be _real_. Tony bit his lip and slipped his hands into his boxers.

He was trying to be quiet, but Tony had never been good at that. He also didn’t want to lie on his side, hiding his erection like it was a dirty secret. Loki wasn’t around. He was probably in the lab sucking up more arc reactor energy.

Tony kicked down the sheets and his boxers. He grabbed some lube from the bedside draw and poured some on his hand. His next stroke was a glorious glide and he let out a hitched groan as his eyes fluttered closed.

God, he really needed this.

Normally, he’d take his time; make it a really good orgasm, but he felt like Loki could burst in at any minute, so he kept his strokes fast. He didn’t tease as he squeezed behind the head and huffed out breath through his parted lips.

He imagined Loki’s hand on him. He pictured those mischievous green eyes and dangerous smirk. God, how he wanted the other man in the bed with him.

Tony shifted to better brace his legs, letting his eyes drift open only for him to freeze. His eyes went wide and the breath punched out of him as he saw Loki hovering at the end of the bed. His eyes were intent on Tony’s hand fisting his cock. 

“Oh fuck,” Tony hissed.

“Do not stop.” Loki commanded, his voice rough. His green eyes dragged over Tony’s body before holding Tony's gaze. “Bring yourself off, Anthony.” His smirk was wolfish and heated. “Think about how much you’d rather it be _me_ touching you.”

Tony let out a strangled laugh and started to stroke himself again. “Arrogant asshole.”

“Do you deny it?” Loki demanded.

Tony’s breath hitched and he held Loki’s sharp eyes. “No.”

Those green eyes _flared_ and Loki came closer to the bed and his hand reached out, a barely there touch skating down Tony’s chest and making him shiver. “Loki, _fuck_.”

He felt those long, pale fingers wrap around his hand and stroke with him, once, twice and- “ _Come_ , Anthony.”

The order was a whip-crack and Tony arched off the bed as his orgasm ripped through him. 

He lay panting in the aftermath, his eyes opening to stare at Loki who was looking him with a mixture of longing and frustration. His hand was see-through again and he looked desperate to touch him.

Tony felt his own need burn through his chest. He wanted to reach out and comfort Loki, to drag him down onto the bed and get him off, kiss him and _cuddle_ him.

“Hey,” Tony whispered, and Loki dragged his eyes to Tony. He gave a faint smile. “Come to bed?”

Loki’s smile was a little painful but he still came over and hovered just above the mattress. If Tony didn’t look too hard, it almost looked like he was lying on his side beside Tony. He turned to face the other man, uncaring about the mess on his stomach.

“We’ll fix this,” Tony promised him. “And when we do,” he raised his hand and hovered it over Loki’s face. “You can be in my bed as much as you want.”

Loki’s smile became a little more genuine. “And I thought you did not like your lovers to remain for longer than a night?”

His fingers grazed Loki’s jaw in a touch that wasn’t real, but still made Loki’s eyes flutter closed. “My other lovers haven’t been you.”

Loki chuckled and his eyes opened. He pinned Tony with a gaze that held affectionate but also possession. It was a feeling that made Tony know, Loki would never let him go. 

“And while I am like this, may I also be in your bed?”

Tony raised his eyebrows and smirked. “I think the evidence speaks for itself, Loki.”

Loki just smiled.

And in hindsight, Tony really should have paid attention to the glint of contemplation that was sparking to life in Loki’s eyes.

* * *

They had a few more nights of Tony jerking off and Loki watching him. He didn’t touch Tony again which was disappointing, but Tony figured Loki was saving his energy.

And he was, but Tony had assumed, naively, that it was for his eventual return to his living form. He’d guessed wrong, and he got a very abrupt awakening when he walked into his bedroom and found three boxes on the bed and one on the floor.

“J? What are these?”

“Mr Loki made the purchases and requested they be placed here for you to open them.”

“Okaaay,” Tony drawled. 

He'd let Loki buy stuff through JARVIS for months now; this had just been the first time he’d bought _Tony_ something.

He stepped up to the bed and opened the first, plain black box. His eyes widened at the sleek black prostate massager that was inside along with a remote control. 

He swallowed and had a feeling he knew what the theme for the gifts would be. And he was right.

The next one held a plug, also with a remote. The third had a vibrating cock-ring, and the final box, beside the bed, had a sybian that was pre-built and ready to go, it just had to be plugged in.

Tony sat back on the floor, staring at the array of sex toys with incredulity, a hint of humour, and a decent amount of arousal. 

“What do you think?” Loki asked.

Tony looked over his shoulder. He hadn’t seen or heard Loki arrive, but that wasn’t uncommon. He was watching Tony carefully, gauging his reaction.

Tony grinned. “I think you’re a genius and I adore you.”

Loki’s shoulders instantly relaxed and he smirked. “Good. Now get on the bed.”

Tony laughed. “Going to order me about are you?”

His voice was teasing but he was already putting the boxes on the floor and moving to pull off his shirt.

“I am,” Loki answered, even though it was painfully obvious. The remotes for the toys were evidence enough. 

Tony shivered with anticipation as he removed the rest of his clothes, dumping them on the floor before moving onto the bed. He lay down on his back, and then, just to be cheeky, placed his hands behind his head. His cock was already hard and he was keen to see what Loki had in mind.

Loki just looked amused. “I don’t want to waste all my energy before the main event.” He tilted his chin at the beside draw and it opened at his command. “Get your lubricant.”

Tony wasn’t normally one to follow an order, but right here, right now? He was more than happy to do as he was told. 

“Coat your fingers.” Loki told him, standing by the edge of the bed and watching Tony avidly. 

Tony fluttered his eyes closed and angled himself, giving Loki the show he wanted. He teased his entrance before pressing his first finger inside. It had been a while, but it wasn’t something he forgot. He heard Loki give a low moan, and it made Tony do the same. 

He pumped his first finger in and out before adding a second, stretching and adding more lube. He managed to press in and curl them enough to find his prostate and _damn_ , he’d forgotten how good that felt. 

He groaned and teased it a few more times, being vocal the way he knew that Loki liked.

Tony only slid his fingers out to get more lubricant but he stilled when he felt something new at his entrance. He opened his eyes and looked down. It was disconcerting to see the prostate massager at his rim without anyone holding it.

But when he looked further he saw Loki’s green eyes blown wide and his attention fixed on the vibrator. Tony spread his legs a little more and dropped his hands onto the bedding, opening himself up for Loki to do with as he pleased.

He felt the tip press into him and he bit his lip, feeling it push in deeper and deeper until he only needed to squirm once before it was pressed right up against his prostate. He shuddered, already imagining what it would feel like when it was turned on. The cool silicone was smooth and comfortable. He bet he looked gorgeous.

He opened his eyes, needing to see what Loki thought.

The trickster god was riveted on the sight. He didn’t have the remote for the toy in his hand, but then, Loki didn’t need to _touch_ something to make it work. Tony barely saw Loki’s fingers twitch before the vibration started. It was a low level, but it made Tony choke on a gasp, his whole body shuddering. 

“Oh fuck,” he whispered. 

It was a light, low-level pleasure but it sent sparks throughout his body.

Loki chuckled. “Is that good, Anthony? What about _this?_ ”

The vibration intensified and Anthony couldn’t help the way he jerked his hips. His hand also darted towards his cock. He was stopped when the sheet tangled around his wrist. He was confused until suddenly his wrist was _pulled upwards_. His eyes flew open and he watched as his hands were pulled up to the headboard. His feet were tugged next until he was spread-eagled and loosely tied at each poster. 

The vibrating had stopped during the display, but the moment he was secured, they started on the first setting once again. He looked down the bed at Loki’s very smug expression.

Loki walked around the bed and his hand stretched out, skimming over Tony’s chest in a touch he couldn’t properly feel. “If I cannot touch, neither can you.”

“Are you _serious?_ ” Tony whined. Loki just bent down and Tony closed his eyes but lips were brushed against his forehead, not his mouth. It was still the first, fleeting kiss they’d ever shared. 

“I can barely feel lust and I cannot orgasm, Anthony.” He pulled back, but despite that depressing confession, Loki only looked devious. “But this gives me an unusual amount of patience and curiosity. How much can I tease you, I wonder?”

“Oh you complete- _fuuuuuuck_ ,” Tony words turned into a moan as the vibration increased its stimulation. It was held in the perfect place to make his whole body shake. If he was alone, he’d be stroking himself off vigorously. 

Instead, he was trying to breathe evenly, a task made impossible when Loki upped the vibrations. He trust to thrust or hump the device, but there was no give in his bindings. 

God though, the pleasure was incredible.

And when Loki kept notching it up until it was at the highest setting, Tony was tugging at the bonds and groaning.

“Loki. Loki. Please, please, please, more, more. God, fuck, fuck, fuck.” And suddenly the vibrations decreased. He thrashed in the bonds. “No, no, no. Loki, Loki!” 

And then they went up. And down. And in no pattern he could follow. The fucker was _torturing him_. And Tony loved every minute of it. 

His cock was aching with need and his prostate was giving him beautiful, blissful hell. He was so close to the edge that he could cry. He almost did _did_ sob when he felt the device being removed. He didn’t know how long he’d been tormented with it.

“ _Loki_ ,” he pleaded.

“Shh,” Loki murmured and he felt another faint brush to his sweaty hair. He opened his eyes to find Loki’s desire-blown ones in front of him. “You are doing very well, Anthony. Can you continue for me?”

Tony might desperately want to come, but like hell was he going to back down. He gave a soft nod. Loki smiled and Tony was rewarded by the binds on his wrists and ankles loosening.

He was then introduced to the _incredibly_ disconcerting feeling of being lifted into the air. His stomach dropped. “L-Loki?!”

“You will be fine,” Loki assured him, and fuck, but he trusted Loki.

It was still really discomforting to lay a good metre above his bed, floating in the air. It wasn’t enough to wilt his erection, but he was grateful to be lowered down - lowered into a _sitting_ position with his ass positioned to slowly be spread and filled by the dildo attached to the sybian.

He ended up with the fucking machine buried deep inside him and his hands braced on the front of the toy. 

“You are so good,” Loki whispered, his voice rough. His hand touched Tony’s cheek and it was _real_. 

Tony instantly tilted into the touch and for half a second he smelt something like winter and old books.

It disappeared when the toy started to vibrate inside him. Tony moaned and arched against the vibrator. He only had to shift slightly and, _fuck_ , right on his prostate. “ _Fuuuck_.”

As if he said the magic word, it did just that, moving in and out of him and going fast, pounding into his prostate. It made him rock with the motion and grit his teeth to hold in a whimper.

His cock was aching and curved against his stomach. He was so desperate to come.

Tony felt something hit his knee and saw it was lubricant. Loki’s hand was fading in and out of transparency but he was still pouring most of it onto his hand.

He brought his hand to Tony’s cock in a single, glorious stroke before whispering, “Touch yourself.”

Tony’s hand was fisted around his cock a moment later. He moaned with need. The dildo inside him was still thrusting and Tony’s hand was a blur on his cock. When he felt the faint touch of hands on his chest as Loki pressed his chest against Tony's back - it was all over. Tony came with a cry and experienced one of the sharpest, most intense orgasms he’d had in years.

Loki stopped the machine instantly and Tony slumped over it, panting for breath and shivering with oversensitivity and aftershocks.

Slowly, he managed to pull himself off the sybian and collapse on the bed. Loki hovered over him looking very smug and faintly aroused. Tony just gave him a wide, affectionate smile, too blissed out to curb the warmth in his gaze. Loki’s own expression softened.

“You know, I’m looking forward to when you’re corporeal,” Tony told him, “but _that?_ That was a great substitute.”

Loki smirked. “Oh, I am just getting started, Anthony.”

When Tony saw the butt plug float towards him, he let out a soft, happy sigh as anticipation filled him. 

“I hope you will be able to follow my orders in the lab as much as the bedroom,” Loki remarked.

The plug landed beside Tony’s thigh, just waiting to be inserted.

Tony could imagine the situation already: sitting in his chair, the plug filling him, his nerves alight as he waited to see when Loki would turn it on, how high he’d let the vibrations go and when he would stop it, _if_ he’d let Tony come or if Tony would have to work for it.

It almost made him want to misbehave. Tony licked his lips. Maybe next time, but for now.

“I better get to the lab then.” He smirked at the other man. "Maybe I can try and make these remotes voice activated. You know, so you save your energy.”

The delighted smile Loki sent him made Tony wish, not for the first time that Loki was real so that he could kiss the other man and pull him close.

But, Tony supposed it would just take a little bit more time and patience.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU HAVE ALL CORRUPTED ME INTO EXPLICIT FI WORKS. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. ENJOY YOUR DAMN SMUT. XD


End file.
